A new light in my eyes
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: *AU High school fic* He has being my best friend since he helped me back then in Middle School, but now that we are in High School in our last year, and your arms are around another girl. I just can't deny my feelings towards you now.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys, and I welcome you to a new story... Well a new story with this character's in it because this plot and story I used for some Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but while re-writing it.. I made some changes~ Not big ones, but some c:

Marina: And the main character, instead of being Alexis like in the previous story plot is Hilda~

Me: Same time I choose Touya instead of Hilbert, cause it has grown on me to much QAQ/ Same as Hilda instead of Touko ;w;/

Marina: Any who Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon, but just the plot of this story~

Me: Enjoy my peeps~

_**Hilda's** P.O.V_

* * *

"Look is flat-chested girl! Why don't you grow some?" Derek says with a grin plastered on his face while pushing me on to the ground rather hard. I growl at the 8th grader who I knew as Derek. He was motion with his hand to his other companions. I bit my lower lip remembering that I shouldn't have walked alone on this part of the school, but really I never thought I would've be seeing Derek one of the school's bully and his companions hanging out here.

Derek was a tall 8th grader with light brown hair and orange eyes. He is usually has fan girls around him because some girls like total jackasses, but today like I said before he was with his companions or close friends of his.

"You have a pretty face for a 6th grader, but isn't girls supposed to grow some boobs when there 12?" A boy the same height as Derek asks. The boy has short blonde hair with black highlights giving him the bad boy look. His olive green eyes that show fake warmth and comfort, but when in reality he just wants to break you apart emotionally and physically.

"She hasn't hit puberty Peter that's why~" I heard a girls voice say from behind me. She roughly pulls me by my short hair making me give a small scream of pain. I couldn't see the girl, but everyone knows how she actually looks. She has beautiful long black hair with unique dark silver eyes. She was the type of girl who hit puberty in an early age I suppose, and as well has a terrible attitude when it comes to the same gender.

"Sheesh Sakuya take it easy on the flat-chested brat! We haven't torture her yet!" Peter exclaims happily with his olive eyes shining brightly every time Sakuya pulls my hair. I close my eyes trying to ignore each one of them and hoping that they will just get this over with.

"Hey flat-chested brat don't ignore us!" Sakuya screams at me angrily.

"I'm not ignoring any one, but the 3 morons that are bullying me," I hiss angrily at them while ignoring the painful pulls Sakuya has being doing.

"Look here you ugly bitch! Don't you dare talk back to your superiors got it!?" Sakuya angrily says while pulling my hair really hard this time. It felt as if the roots will pop out of my head any second.

"Teacher I think those kids are here! Come quickly please!" I heard a boyish voice say not too far from us.

"Crap! The teacher is coming this way! Let's go Sakuya!" Peter says with fear evident on his voice. He was the first one that broke into a run on the opposite direction the voice was heard. From the 3 of them Peter was the one who always run away leaving his companions behind. I suddenly sigh in relief when my hair was release from Karina's grip.

"You're lucky you little brat! But next time you won't get this lucky again!" Sakuya angrily says while leaving me alone their making me sigh once again in relief that she didn't do something worst before leaving. Derek was the finally one that broke into a run, but without giving me a glare that cold kill.

I bit my lower lip in anger knowing full well if they were alone, and not in their little group. I could've taken them on without a sweat. Let me tell you something about those 3. They are the school's bullies who attack innocent 6th graders or even people the same age as them. Today it seemed that I was one of their prey for their stupid games. I sigh out loud thinking why did some of my classmate have crushes on these 3 jerks, but I will never know.

I will admit that Derek and Peter are indeed cute, but with that attitude they have it makes them look like ogres while Sakuya was the witch on the group. And you people ask why they we're bullying me? As I said before I was their prey, and at the same time they have being watching me closely trying to make my life a living hell. Well that is what Sakuya wants to do, but the other 2 just want to watch I suppose.

I felt a soft hand on top of my head gently stroking my hair. I look up to see chocolate brown eyes that were looking at me with worry and concern written in them. I tilt my head to the side making him draw back his hand.

"Was it you that helped me?" I ask him.

"Yup! I couldn't stand someone bullying a pretty girl like you," I heard him say to me with a small blush on his face. "Oh by the way I'm Touya Black, and um what's yours?" Touya introduces himself while asking for my name in the progress.

"Um Hilda White," I answer him while ignoring the small compliment he gave me. I wasn't feeling quite comfortable around him just yet.

"Hiya Hilda!" Would you like to hang out with me?" Touya asks with a grin on his face.

"Wouldn't I be a bother to you? Guys your age play with other guys not girls," I pointed out a fact that I have read in the small library the school provided for the students. I felt him grab my hands and pull me up gently.

"None sense! I don't mind playing with you Hilda!" Touya says while gently pulling me with him to the back of the school where he continues to pull me, until we were in front of a tree. "Sit down Hilda the tree doesn't bite," He adds playfully while already sited and waiting for me to sit next to him.

"O-kay," I say a little bit shyly, but take a sit next to him. "What game are we going to play Touya?" I ask him. He points to the sky were the clouds were hovering over us making the sky blue sky look like someone slash the sky with some white paint.

"Cloud watching, for it is a fun game to play… Um right? And and it is… Um really relaxing!" Touya states happily finally finding the words he wanted to say. I nod while trying not to laugh at how hard he was searching for the right words.

We both use the tree's trunk to lay on our backs completely in it, and to let us have a good view of the sky in which we both knew we would have neck pain afterwards, but we didn't really mind.

That's how my friendship with Touya began. It was great in every aspect, but like that day those 3 bullies bullied us together, but we fought back together. Little by little he became my best friend who I could trust with my life. In which I am grateful that I met him that day. It was an adventure every day for us or cloud watching actually.

It was a relaxing time in Middle school for us, but when we started high school it was a good start, but the teacher and some classmates thought we were together in which we weren't dating. Actually let's beginning with the true story shall we? In the beginning of high school wasn't what made my thoughts change of him, but when we were going to graduate that place. Let the true story beginning then. How my feelings towards him changed to a new light in my eyes.

* * *

Me: Here we go~ The next few chapter's might come up fast or not due that I have an essay with a topic that I to choose by myself to finish.

Marina: that she hasn't started because it gave her writer's block c:

Me: Shut up... Any who I hope this one is better than the original one xD

Marina: I doubt it.

Me: Why you!

Marina: Time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Phew took a long time to re-write this chapter, instead of doing the essay... Yeah... But I hope this story is good... Good then the original one I wrote xD

Marina: I told you so last chapter.

Me: Shuddup! Any who here we see more characters :D I hope you guise like this chapter ^w^/

Marina:... Right...

Me: *glares at Marina* Any who Disclamer I don't own Pokemon just the plot of the story and the oc's.

Marina: Enjoy~

Hilda's P.O.V

* * *

Chapter 2

I groan inside my locker while pushing an annoying bang out of my line of vision with a pout on my lips. I always kept my hair in a ponytail ever since it grew longer. I have kept it on a ponytail since then, but not even Touya knows how long my hair is. The only people who know are Rosa and Bianca in which it is kind of good since Touya doesn't mind at all how I actually look…. It's weird but that's what I like about him.

I felt something heavy on my back, and a nose poking my neck slightly. I sigh already knowing who it was, but smile nevertheless.

"Good morning to you to Yaya," I say while placing my hand on his visible cheek softly patting him. I hear him groan and roll my eyes in the progress. "You didn't eat breakfast correct?" I ask him.

"No," I heard his muffle response. I sigh while quickly searching through my locker for the apple I brought with me from home. When I located and pick it up I close the locker, and gently start poking him with the stem of the apple.

"Eat this. This might get you until lunch time right?" I say when he takes the apple and gets off me.

"Thanks Hil!" He says happily while taking a big bite of the apple I gave him.

"No problem, but why didn't you eat breakfast?" I ask him while we both start walking the hall ways that was full of students gossiping with each other. Some were pointing at us while giggling afterwards to themselves.

"I thought I was going to be late today, but found out I am 30 minutes early," He says while groaning in frustration. "Someone messed up with my alarm clock," he adds with a pout on his face. I pondered the fact that the only person who could do that was his younger brother Nate plus his cousin Marina who was staying with his family.

"You do realize you are sharing the house with 2 pranksters don't you?" I ask him while trying my best not to laugh at his face when he came into realization.

"Marina and Nate! They must of have done it!" He says proudly with a smile when he finally realizes it.

"Correct Mr. Touya Black," I say in a sing song voice. He gives me a childish pout, but soon turns into a smile when we reach the classroom.

"Time to take a nap on my favorite class in which it is math class! Hil could I borrow your notes when the class ends?" Touya asks while giving me the puppy eyes. I sigh in defeat due that his puppy eyes are his most dangerous weapon.

"Of course, but I feel as if I am babying you too much," I say while sitting in the front of the classroom while Touya on the way back when the bell rings. The teacher comes in and places a stack of papers on his desk.

"Today my students we will learn about Multiplying and dividing rational expression," the teacher or should I say Mr. Colress says while turning his line of vision to the blackboard and scribbling down some problems.

I continue to listen to Mr. Colress ramble on and on about multiplying and dividing rational expression while ignoring the side comments some girls in the classroom were making about him. He starts showing us short cuts on how to do some of them in an easier way, instead of taking the long way on doing some.

The bell echo's around the school indicating that the first morning class has ended and all the students start leaving the class room while other's stay for a while asking Mr. Colress questions about the homework he assigned us.

I place my school materials inside my traditional book bag, and gently pick up the notes I was going to let Touya borrow. I start walking to the back of the classroom to notice he was still fast asleep. I sigh and decided to pinch him on the arm to wake him up, in which he giving me a girlish squeak before giving me a fake hurt look.

"Hil, why did you do that for!?" Touya asks with a small pout attached on his face. I point to the clock in front of the classroom in which he looks at it, and quickly leaves while dragging me out as well. "We are going to be late for the next class!" Touya adds with a small smile on his face.

"You do realize we don't have that class together right?" I ask him when he stops walking to look at me. He makes a perfect "O" shape with his lips. "Here are the notes," I quickly add while handing him the notes he ask for, in which he happily accepts them.

"Woops sorry I kind of forgot about that! Well see you in lunch Hil!" Touya says while giving me a quick hug before he left me alone in the hall way. I sigh and shake my head to the sides wearing a grin on my face.

"Aww your boyfriend is so cute!" I heard a girl's voice behind me making me turn around to see a long blonde haired girl with innocent blue eyes, and a body that makes some girls jealous. I notice her uniform was not neatly placed correctly like mines, but I might guess it's her style, and her style looks quite um… What's the appropriate word here? Ah yes a slut! I stared at her confused to why she would say such comment.

"He isn't my boyfriend, but instead a really close friend of mines," I pointed out for her.

"I see…. Well," she says while getting near my personal space. "You wouldn't mind if I make him my boyfriend then?" She asks me with a devilish grin on her face.

I roll my eyes and gently push her away from me, and start walking to my next class. Like Touya will notice her like that or any girl to be in fact! He is really dense after all.

"I'll take that as a yes," I heard her scream happily.

I sigh in frustration and start walking faster to my next class ignoring this weird sensation on my chest…. What is it?

_**Lunch time**_

I had an odd feeling ever since the conversation I had with that girl…. Some kind of change was going to happen and I wouldn't like at all.

I walk around in search of my locker to notice Touya having a conversation with the same girl I talked to when I was heading for my second class in the morning. Touya didn't seem to notice that she was flirting with him at all.

"Touya!" I call out for him. He looks at my direction and grins when he sees me. He grabs the girls hand and drags her to where I was standing. My whole body tensed up and I felt anger rush up my veins for the first time in my life. This has never happened before in my life time. I mean I have seeing girls flirt with him and even confess to him, in which he always politely decline. I sometimes ask myself why he would decline some of the girls that are perfect for him.

"Hil, I want you to meet Clarissa a foreign exchange student. Isn't she nice," Touya says while Clarissa giggles and blushes a little. I felt my chest tighten a little when he complements her.

"Yeah…. Can you excuse us Clarissa. I need to talk to Touya privately," I tell her while giving her a fake smile in which she gives me one in return. I grab Touya's hand and drag him a little far away from the human leech.

"Yaya, don't tell me you like her?" I ask him while trying to control my voice.

"Well…. Um I like her a little I mean she reminds me of someone," Touya says with a blush adorning his cheeks. The grip on my chest tightens more with the comment he made.

"Oh I see…. Well why don't you ask her out then?" I ask him while ignoring the pain in my lower abdomen.

"Huh!? But she isn't like that person," Touya says with a frown on his face.

"Who's that someone… I mean that person then?" I ask him with a small frown on my face now.

"She always being by my side when I was small, and I always wanted to see her hair down…. To see how she looked," Touya says while wearing a huge blush on his face. I start pondering on what girl he would talk like that. One person came into my mind rather quickly.

"Lyra?" I ask him realizing that she is the only girl I will see with her hair in pig tails every day. I won't deny that I was also curious to see how she looked like with her hair done, but at the same time not the type of girl I thought Touya will fall in love with really.

"Huh!? Are you serious Hil? That's the only girl you would think of?" Touya asks me while sounding a little bit angry? I tilt my head to the side making an annoying bang cover my left eye in the progress. I was going to ask him why was he angry, but when I see some arms wrap around his waist I stopped. I scowl when I see who the person is, and it was none other than Clarissa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you give me a little tour Touya? I'm not still use to this big school," Clarissa says in a seductive voice. Touya scratches his cheek with his thumb, and looks at me with a pleading look. I was tempted to say no, but I gave him a nod that said yes.

"Of course Clarissa! I'll be seeing you in science class Hil!" Touya says happily while grabbing Clarissa's hand and walking the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Yeah…" I say feeling a little bit down for some odd reason. "What is going on with my body?" I ask myself quietly while walking to the cafeteria alone for the first time in years completely forgetting that I was in search for my locker.

"Hilda!" I heard a kind voice scream my name. I look behind to see Marina's boyfriend waving his hand in a childish manner while walking up to me.

"Hey N," I say with a small smile. He gives me a childish grin, but when he sees my expression it turns into a confused frown. His greenish eyes just like his hair color look me up and down trying to read me like an open book like he does to Marina in which sadly it was pretty easy actually.

"What's wrong? You seemed kind of down. Is it because Touya is hanging out with the new girl?" N asks worried when he stands next to me.

"I actually don't know, but that Clarissa has a bad vibe about her," I say with a frown on my face.

"I agree with you there Hil," I heard Marina's voice behind me. N and I turn around to look at her who has a frown on her face while standing next to her was Leaf who was glaring at the floor.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that will have a steady relationship with a guy," Leaf points out with a disapproval frown on her face.

"She looks like the type of girl who will cheat on her man with another man behind his back," Marina says with a disgusted look on her face. "Those types of girls are the worst, and I don't want that girl to be my cousin's girlfriend…. I actually will rather have Touya date…" Marina couldn't finish her sentence, because N shyly kisses her on the lips shutting her up in the progress.

"Get a room you love birds," Leaf and I say together with a smirk on our face. N breaks the kiss and gives us an innocent smile.

"I think that's how you make someone shut their mouth right?" N asks innocently making me chuckle when I look at Marina who was blushing like crazy still not getting used to N acting like that.

"We-ll guys let's go to lunch!" Marina says with a nervous voice for the first time. I look at Leaf who was wearing a smirk on her face ready to torment her best friend. I giggle and the 4 of us start walking towards lunch.

_**Few weeks pass by**_

Ever since Touya gave that Clarissa girl a tour of the school they have being getting too close for comfort in my opinion. They have being hugging too much and she has being on his personal space too much and it seems that Touya likes it.

"Hey Hil!" I heard Touya call me when I was going to lunch again alone, but not really caring anymore. I turned around and give him a force smile when I see Clarissa clinging to his arm with a huge grin on her face. I resist the urge to push her away from him, but should I be happy that he finally is with another girl that isn't me…. Right?

"Hey Touya and Clarissa," I say forcing myself to talk. Clarissa looks at me with an ugly scowl, but it soon turns into a devilish smile.

"Hilda didn't Touya tell you we are dating now!?" Clarissa asks happily while Touya scratches the back of his head with a blush. My mouth hangs open in surprised, but I quickly compose myself.

"Congratz," I say in a quiet voice in which Touya looks at me with a worried look. I ignore his look and decided to walk away. "I'm sorry guys, but I am not feeling well…. I think I'm going to the nurse office so have a nice day," I add quickly with some fake politeness on my voice, in which actually hides some of the hints of some of the intentions I wanted to do, but I really don't know what I feel anymore.

"Okay…. Um see you in science class right?" Touya asked me worried hinted on his voice. I give him thumbs up so he could see it before turning a corner and start speed walking. When I suddenly stop myself knowing I was far away from them… I kind of unleash my rage just like Hugh says against a random object with one punch…. And that random object was someone's locker.

"Why!? Why do I get pissed off every time she is near him! Same what is this pain I am getting on my chest!? It's getting on my last nerves!" I angrily said to myself.

"So that's why you were so down these couple of days," I heard Leaf's voice behind me. My whole body turns her direction, but at the same time I stare at her shock.

"Le-af!?" I say in surprise with a blush of embarrassment on my face seeing her. I thought I was alone on this hall way when I spoke up those questions.

"Correct, but Hilda I have a feeling I know what you're going through," Leaf points out with a serious face. "It was almost like that to me with Gary," Leaf says with a small smile and a small blush as well.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

"That you have feelings for Touya… You know love him," Leaf says with a serious face in which I wave my hand in a dismissing manner.

"I do love him like a brother you know that Leaf," I say with a frown making her sigh.

"I meant as a lover Hilda…. Not brother or friendship love…. You know what love I am talking about right?" Leaf says with a smirk on her face when I blush and look at the floor shocked. I take a few steps away from her not believing this at all.

"That can't be true! It can't be!" I spat angrily.

"Hilda don't be in denial…. Just accepted before that Clarissa girl changes his true love interest," Leaf hisses angrily at me for the first time. I look at her shock once again, but understand in what she wanted me to do… But it was already too late that's for sure.

"I understand," I quietly said while looking at my injured hand in which Leaf gently places her hand on it.

"Now shall we go to the nurse office? You really did bend all your anger on that single punch," Leaf softly says. I nod and sigh at how naïve I was…. More naïve than Touya is.

Ever since that talk with Leaf I have being acting different around Touya…. Why? Because little by little I started to accept the real reason I was in love with and that the chest pain was that it hurt seeing him kiss that leech and always being with her, instead of doing that to me. I shake my head dismissing such selfish thoughts when I should be happy for him, but the think that caught me by surprise and gave me a little horror inside my heart was that our science teacher Mr. Blaine wanted to give his students a group project due on Tuesday, but you wouldn't guess who my partner is….

"Ms. White and Mr. Black you will be working together in this project," Mr. Blaine says with a smirk attached on his face.

"Hil we are science partners again! Isn't this great!" Touya says happily while patting me on my back. I haven't or said anything ever since Mr. Blaine announced the groups, in which the bell that indicates that classes ended it sounded so loud now. "Hil? Are you okay?" Touya asks worried getting near my personal space in which my whole body tenses up.

"Yeah…. I'm fine," I tell him without actually looking at him. I heard the door swing open already knowing who it was on the door.

"Tou tou time to go~" Clarissa happily says. I give her a glare that could kill, in which I was praying to God it did while she gave me an innocent smile.

"Alright, but see you on Saturday Hilda," Touya says with a small frown while wrapping one arm around Clarissa's waist. I sigh and get up ignoring the pain.

I walk the hall ways quickly trying to get to my locker, but when I do I hear a conversation that caught my interest.

"Isn't Ron throwing a party tonight? And I heard about the new foreign student will be going with her boyfriend to the party right?" I heard Dawn's voice ask her friends. I stayed quite acting if I was really looking through my locker for something.

"Yeah! Actually there's a rumor spreading that she is going to have some fun in tonight's party," Lira adds with no happiness on her voice for the first time. If Silver heard her talking like that I have a feeling that he will do anything to have her cheerful self-back.

"By fun you mean have sex with him," I heard the school's student body president and Queen Bee of the school say.

"Of course May! That girl has being here for a few weeks and she already has a boyfriend…. She works pretty fast," Lyra points out.

"Well Lyra she is a slut. Ever since she started going to this school she has being flirting with every hot guy in this school," Dawn says with a tone of disapproval.

"Oh yeah! I remember when she was flirting with my Silvy! I completely forgot that, and that I got into a fight with her…. Sorry guys," Lyra says in apologetically manner. I decided that this was my leave, but a hand slammed next to my locker made me stop dead on my tracks, and to look at the person that has sapphire eyes in which I knew who they belong to.

"May?" I say sounding a little afraid of the sudden act.

"I know you have being listening to the entire conversation Hilda…. Why don't you join us? Since her boyfriend is your best friend after all," May says while pushing me towards Lyra and Dawn who gave me welcoming smiles.

"Hiya Hilda! I always wanted to talk to you, but having Touya always by your side made me think otherwise, for I always thought you guys were the one's dating," Lyra says with a kind smile on her face.

"We are just close friends that's all," I say with a small smile. I heard May scoff angrily and give me a glare while Dawn did the same.

"Hilda I know we used to have classes together from freshmen year through junior year, but I have notice you acting weird towards Touya and giving Clarissa some nasty glares in which I don't blame you… She gets on my last nerves as well." Dawn explains with a frown on her face. I tense up and look at the floor.

"And? Touya seems happy to be with her…. That's all that matters," I say with a frown not even liking what I actually said…. It left a gross taste on my mouth.

"But Clarissa isn't the loyal type…. She is really going to Ron's party to just get near Ron," May points out with a frown on her face as well. "Mhm.. I think I got an idea on how to open up Touya's eyes that Clarissa is actually a slut!" May says happily while grabbing both my arms. "And you're in this plan as well," May adds with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't think so," I say while shrugging her hands off my arms, but to have Dawn and Lyra grab my arms instead. "What the hell!?" I ask angrily while trying to get out of their grips.

"Sorry Hilda, but this is for your own good," Lyra says with a small smile.

"Just trust us okay?" Dawn says in a reassuring manner.

I stayed quiet and look at May who was giving me a warm smile. I sigh and close my eyes ready to answer them.

"Okay….. I trust you guys," I say trying not to sound like I was in pain.

"Yush!" Lyra and Dawn happily say together.

"On one condition!" I quickly say.

"What's the condition?" May asks having a feeling what I was going to say next.

"You guys to tell me the plan, for I am not a guinea pig or anything," I hiss at them while doing this Dawn and Lyra's body tense up in fear while May clasps her hands together happily.

"Of course Hil we will tell you," May says with a devilish smile.

I gulp not feeling well for a moment and regretting even speaking up saying I trusted them…. Sometimes I could be an idiot right? But I don't know how this will help me open up Touya's eyes that Clarissa is a slut or make me his enemy?

* * *

Me: And I leave you guise with a cliffhanger~ MWAHAHAHAH! Same time that May and Leaf 3 I couldn't let them go while I needed to mention some characters so the plot can go further on c:

Marina:... I feel like I am cheating on Jesse with N... I feel bad about this...

Me: *Sweat drops* Any who time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out ^w^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^w^/


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And welcome once more~ To another chapter in which I forgot to say this story is kind of short .w. Reason some of the chapters are quite long... Just like this one xD

Marina: And more to come since she is finally in spring break, and as well done with half of her homework~ c:

Me: Yesh~ Any who Cat-chan the change has being done~ Cause I know that feel man QAQ/ Seeing my name a couple of times as the bully... makes me feel bad :c

Marina: Same time reason for her spelling being good is that the original one had quite the mis-spelling~

Me: I don't like you Marina... I seriously don't ;w;/

Marina: Yeah yeah... Any who Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon at all~ c:

Me: I know. Same time thank you all who are follwing this story and fav it ;w;/ Same time thank you Cat-chan for being the first review QAQ/

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

**_Hilda's P.O.V_**

* * *

Chapter 3

I play with the hem of the black skirt May let me borrowed from her collection of cloths that she has in her closet. My heart was bumping erratically, for this was my first time I was in a party like this with cloths like this as well. Seika forced me to wear a mid-thigh black skirt that had a huge blue flame print on the left side of it while the shirt was just a normal white shirt, but I had to wear a black vest on top of it. The vest also has a blue flame print on the left side of the vest, but this one was smaller than the one in the skirt. And last thing to make the outfit complete a pair of black ballet flats.

I look away from the cloths I am wearing to look around the place getting slightly nervous. Not knowing anyone here in this party, but I shouldn't be bother by this since Dawn, Lyra, and May are here with me plus if we find Touya in this place he might not recognize me at all… Well with this clothing he wouldn't same that my hair is let down.

I sigh I really don't know why they told me to let my hair down, but if this plans works in which I hope it does. My hands twitch a little wanting to pull my hair up in a ponytail, in which I sigh inwardly while clasping my hands together in front of me.

"May, do you really think this will actually work?" I ask May who I thought was behind me, but I guess I was wrong since she wasn't! And so were Dawn and Lyra! "You have got to be kidding me!" I angrily spat while biting my lower lip to push away the thoughts of fear.

I wanted to run away from this place, and go home to the place I call heaven. I close my eyes and take a deep breath remembering, for what I was here for. For starters I decided to some exploration of the house in search for Touya while remembering what happened a few hours ago.

_**Flashback a few hours ago**_

_I was sitting down in a vanity chair that was placed on May's room neatly. I look around her room to notice she it wasn't to girly as I imagine it will be. Its walls were painted blue while some posters of rock bands covered places of it. Her bed was neatly clean- up in which it was the only pink I saw on this room… Well if you count a light red as pink then it was the only thing. Everything had blue in it and some red on it. I look at her vanity table that has a mirror in which I look at my reflection. She has this mirror plus another mirror that shows you your full body. It was placed on the corner of the room were the closet was located._

"_I can't believe I am doing this," I angrily said to myself._

"_Well Hil this is the only thing that will help you get back Touya!" May says with Lyra and Dawn behind her with their hands behind their backs. I look at them feeling scared of the way they were acting towards me that's for sure._

"_Hilda, you need to pull your hair down for us~" Lyra happily says with a grin on her face. I shake my head both side already saying the answer for them. I heard May sigh and walk up to me. She roughly turns me around so we were face to face._

"_Hil, this look will make people see that you are a party girl, even though you are an A student," May explains softly while like a flash of light takes the hair tie I had to make the perfect ponytail off of my hair making my chestnut brown hair touch the upper part of my butt._

"_Oh my…." Lyra and Dawn say in surprise. I look at May with a glare while she was ignoring said glare to inspect me from head to toe._

"_Won't lie Hil, but you look way better this way! You look completely adorable! Not up tight or a completely tomboy, and with a hint of um what's the word I am looking for here?" May says while walking to her closet to get the clothes she was going to let me borrow. I give her side glare knowing full well that she was also a tomboy._

"_Cute!" Dawn exclaims with a grin on her face._

"_Innocent! And and like oh!" Lyra says while ducking to the vanity table in search for something. I look at May to wrinkle my nose in disgust when I notice the cloths she has picked out for me._

"_I am not wearing that!" I exclaim angrily while getting up off the chair to have Dawn force me back to the chair with an innocent grin on her face._

"_Oh come on Hil! This will look great with your hair down like that!" May says with a huge grin on her face._

"_I got it!" Lyra says in triumphant, for she found what she was looking for. She started walking towards me with a necklace that has a small flame on it. She slowly wraps it around my neck while Dawn holds up my hair so she could clip it. I blink my eyes several times looking at the reflection noticing the flame was the same color as my eyes._

"_I still can't believe I am doing this…. Could we stop already," I suddenly say to have them give me a glare that could kill._

"_Hilda, don't be like that! You want to open Touya's eyes don't you? Well he won't recognize you when he sees you in case that is worrying you," Dawn points out while brushing my chestnut locks. I sigh knowing she telling the truth about it, but then if he isn't going to recognize me how will the plan work?_

"_Don't worry, the plan will work," May says making me jump a little feeling as if she has read my mind._

""_Alright let's do this," I say with a look of determination showing up on my face, but inside I was shock to have such an expression like that. But I knew that I couldn't ignore this feeling anymore… I don't run away from my problems even if they are love problems!_

"_Good! Then shall we begin girls? To save Touya Black from the leech, and make him realize this angel sitting in front of us!" May proudly declares while I give her a glare at the comment she made._

_**End of Flashback**_

May is actually one weird girl if I do say so myself. Not knowing me well, and wanting to help me on something that wasn't her business at all, but she made it her business. I sigh ever since this started my mind has being on rewind telling myself mentally that I didn't need help on getting Touya to notice me more as a girl than his best friend….. I mean I haven't asked Marina or Leaf or even other people for help! But she was the one that came to help me, and as well what she told me before coming inside the house.

"_I'm not your friend I know that, but I wanted to help you since you looked broken not knowing what to do," May suddenly says when we are in front of the gates to the house were the party is located. "I really want you together with Touya since you guys look great with each other, and as well smile brightly when you guys are together," May says with a small smile on her face. When this happened we quickly exchange numbers before going inside this hell hole._

I sigh once again at how weird she is, but thankful that she suddenly wanted to help even if we aren't friends. I take a huge intake of breath trying to calm my nerves, and ignoring the chest pain I got knowing if I wasn't fast enough they would've done it already.

I look around ignoring the offering of red cups directed towards me from a guy I don't even know, in which I hope he doesn't follow me when I found what I was looking for… In which it was the main stairs of the house. I start climbing them while trying my best to ignore the couple that was making out on the railing of the stairs like there's no tomorrow.

"Sheesh get a room you two," I mutter to myself when I reach the top of the stairs to notice there was like 3 rooms in this house I walk to the first one to stop short when I see the same guy who offered me the red cup in which I knew it was beer.

"Hello gorgeous~ if you're looking for some little action. I am the guy for that," the guy says giving me a seductive smile. I groan in annoyance and roll my eyes at him, but decided to inspect him just in case we meet again on the streets so I could perhaps punch his face again, but for now the first punch might be done here. He has red hair that reached his shoulders and emerald green eyes…. It seemed he was the player in his school by the way he was talking to me, and plus acting.

"I am not looking for any damn action, but instead I am looking for a friend that's all," I say towards him with venom on my voice while walking away from the first door I was going to open, but before I could get away far from the guy who caught my wrist not to gently.

"Aww, don't be like that sweetie," the guy say with a frown on his face. I growl menacingly at him already knowing what I was about to do. I twist my wrist taking his attention from me to my writ making him grip it tightly; when he does I force a punch on his face breaking his nose in the progress due to how powerful it was…. Hey I needed to unleash my rage at something, and that something was knocked out on the floor from just one punch to the nose.

"I don't have time to waste on sum like you right now," I hiss at his unconscious body and continue to walk to the second door, in which I tense up when I hear muffle moans and shallow breathing.

I turn to look at the door and grip the handle, in which with one swing open it up to see Clarissa in a very compromising position with….. Ron!? I stare shock at them afraid to even talk or squeak in shock to be precise! And at the same time I didn't want to see that at all!

"Excuse us! But couldn't you see we are doing something important!" Clarissa exclaims angrily while covering herself with a blanket. I close the door leaving them to do their deed, but without giving her a glare that could kill, and making a mental note to get her on Monday.

When the door is fully closed I sigh in relief that it wasn't Touya in there, but that's when realization came to me…. Where is Touya actually!? I run downstairs to check around on the first floor in search for Touya hoping that the guy will be at least here right!? If he isn't I swear on Saturday I am so going to kill him.

I search the entire house while plotting some ways to get revenge on what Clarissa is doing upstairs and what I know she did to Touya. I ignore the people who wanted to try conversation with me while passing by May 3 times in a row knowing she was talking to a raven haired boy with ruby eyes happily, but at this moment it really didn't matter right?

I sigh in frustration when I don't find him, and at the same time decided to hide in the kitchen the house provided. I clasp tightly the edges of the sink while my hissing has not stopped at all.

"This was really a stupid thing to do!" I say through clench teeth's. I sigh again, but this time calming myself already knowing what I was going to do, and that was leaving this place.

I turn away from the sink ready to walk out of the house, when I accidently bump into a drunken guy. I mutter an 'excuse me' without even looking at the person whom I bump into.

"I'm sorry," I heard the person say a little bit drowsy making me tense up in the progress. Just one sentence…. Just one made realize who it was! And it Touya himself! And by the looks of it he was drunk as hell! I grab one of his hands making him look at me like I was a total weirdo.

"Touya, you need to go home now," I tell him with a frown, but underneath that frown I was grinning like crazy knowing he was okay, even though he is drunk at the moment.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even know you," Touya whispers to me like a small child. I look at him confused, but then mentally face palmed when I realize what I am wearing, and how I look in the progress as well. I sigh in relief and start dragging him outside while pushing some people out of our way not to politely if I do say so myself.

"You don't know me that's true, and your drunk in which I am just an imagination you created!" I quickly say the last part hoping praying to God he will believe me when we reach the outside of the house. I look around for his car while ignoring the glare he was giving me. When I find his car that was park underneath the street lamp making it shine brightly there. "Give me the keys Touya, and I'll drive you home," I add while letting go of his hand.

"I don't think you are a person I imagine, for you feel real and you are acting like someone I know," Touya points out with a frown attached on his face. I tense up and give him a nervous smile. I swear is he really drunk or just acting it? I mean his words aren't slur and he isn't stumbling a little. Or maybe he acts really smart when he is drunk…. If so might want to get him drunk for finals then.

"Umm it's just your imagination!" I quickly say to him. He tilts his head to the sides making one of his bangs cover one of his eyes making him look handsome and innocent at the same time. I bite my lower lip trying to force the blush that wanted to attack my face. "Any ways just give me the keys, and I'll drive you home," I add angrily almost losing my patience once again.

"No," Touya stubbornly says while brushing me with his arm when he walks past me now stumbling a bit. So he is! I quickly walk behind him, and look at his jean pockets for a small mountain that screamed 'hey they keys are here.'

"Okay then! I'll just take them by force," I say while digging into one of his jean pockets making him tense up while I blush scarlet red for doing this. When I finally grab the keys and the blush has disappeared. Touya grabs me by the arms and hisses at me.

"What was that for?" Touya hisses the question at me. I give him a nervous laugh remembering that he doesn't know it's me Hilda, but a thought came to me. I shrug his hands off my arms and grab my hair ready to my hair ponytail style, but to have Touya's hand stop me mid-way. "I don't know what you're doing, but let's just go," Touya says sounding tired and depress?

I give him a nod, and start walking to the driver sit while he sits on the shot gun with a frown on his face. I turned the car on while doing a mental dance on my head that he didn't fight back at all. I gently maneuver when I turned the car on. I thank the heavens that Cheren thought me how to drive without running over a cone. I take a peek at Touya to see his head placed on the window with his eyes closed.

"Do you even know where I live?" Touya suddenly asked making me jump a little in surprised, for I completely forgot he was there for a few seconds. I mean I was trying hard not to crash his car or have the police stop us due that I don't have my driver's license yet.

"Uhh yeah," I answer him truthfully while making a right turn. This time I felt his eyes on me, and I didn't need to guess he was giving me a suspicious glare.

"How?" Touya asks, in which I don't want to be rude…. But his drunk self is getting on my nerves.

"GPS," I answer quickly without thinking making me feel stupid for a second, until I realized we were at his house. I parked the car on the curb gently while smile like an idiot for driving correctly. "There you are safe and sound at your house," I add when we are both out of the car.

We both walk to the front door at the same time. When we reach the front door I held up the car keys for him to take them, but he shakes his head in a 'no' motion. I give him a confused look when he gives me a smile.

"You can return it tomorrow," Touya says with the same smile on his face. I give him a shock look, for him to just blindly let me take his car when he thinks I am a complete stranger.

"I can't," I say to him.

"Just take it Hil," Touya says with a smirk on his face this time. I tense up and by doing this I accidently drop the keys.

"H-ow did you know? I mean figure it out?" I ask getting nervous and nervous by the minute.

"The way you act," Touya points out while suddenly bringing me into a hug. My heart quickens its pace with just one hug same time…. I should've acted differently. "Hil, why didn't you tell me you were going to Ron's party?" Touya asks while nuzzling the top part of my head. I take a deep breath and decide to hug him back.

"I should be asking you that as well, but I just got curious in which I really regret it," I say lying to him. I didn't want him to know that I went there in search for him.

"Well I was going to go there with Clarissa, but she was cheating on me with Ron when I accidently walk to the bedroom they were…. I really need to bleach my mind to get that ugly picture out of my head," Touya says in a disgusting tone while shuddering.

"Oh…. I saw a little bit of it as well," I pointed out while hoping he will break the hug, and go inside the house.

"Oh yeah… Hilda between us… You never get curious," Touya happily points out when he breaks the hug and grabs me by the shoulders. I gulp when he makes that comment while deeply I am starting to hate his drunken side of him.

"I know, but I have to go now," I say while shrugging his hands off my shoulders, but to have him wrap his arms around my waist stopping me dead cold on my tracks. Why? I mean he sometimes used to that to me back when I didn't have this feelings for him, so why now?

"Hil, explain," Touya demands while his face gets close to mines. "Explain to me why were you acting weird all these weeks I was with Clarissa, and why would you go to a party as well," Touya says icily towards me. I look at his neck scared to even speak up, but decided it was time to speak up and tell him.

"I was worried about you, and about the week I was acting weird was because…" I stop myself remembering that it wasn't the right to confess, for he is drunk.

"Because?" Touya asks leaning in more making our noses touch each other. I close my eyes mentally telling myself it isn't the time to confess to him, and as well ignore what he is doing…. Just ignore it heart.

"Because I had a bad feeling about Clarissa… That's it," I tell him while accidently looking up in which it wasn't a good idea. You wonder why? Because when I do my lips brush his making us shudder at the same time. "S-orry," I whisper to him with a blush on my face.

Touya doesn't answer back, but instead smashes his lips on top of mines kissing me hungrily and passionately at the same time. I shyly start kissing him back ignoring the scent of alcohol at the moment. Our lips were synchronizing with each other and at the same time I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

We continue to kiss passionately, but it was soon interrupted by someone opening the door in which we both quickly broke the kiss to look at the person who interrupted us. I blush in embarrassment when I stare at the person aka Touya's mom who was standing there with her hand on her mouth looking at us surprised.

"Um… Sorry for interrupting you guys!" Touya's mom says while closing the door quickly leaving us in the dark. I look at the marble door thinking shouldn't she reprehend Touya for what he was doing!? I mean… Ugh! I felt Touya's arms leave my waist snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly untangle my arms from his neck while continuing to blush in embarrassment.

"Hil, is time to for you to go home now," Touya says while handing me the keys. I look at him surprised that he got the keys rather fast perhaps I was in a dazed expression because of the kiss?

I take the keys and notice he wasn't even looking at me, but at the door with a glare. I tilt my head to the side confused to why would he glare at the door, but nod and start walking to the car while Touya head snaps at my direction and gives me a small smile watching me leave with the car.

"That was weird," I mutter to myself when I started driving home and at the same time keeping a close eye on the police cars and the speed limit. But the main point was the heart beats I wanted to control… I mean it was just one small kiss that was passionately and… I should stop myself right there. I touch my lips when I stop at a red light and with my thumb trace my lips thinking of Touya's soft ones. "Was he really too drunk to notice what he was doing? Or was that his true intentions?" I ask myself quietly while the light turns green.

I finally reach my house, and I park the car next to my mom's, and gently get out of the of the car and lock it before running to the front door of the house, and opening with the house keys my mother gave me. I closed the door behind me gently while looking both sides hoping that my mother wasn't awake at the moment, and wanted to interrogate me this late at night.

I slowly walk up the stairs to my room while asking myself if he was really drunk or that he only drank one cup of the liquid, and just acted that he was drunk…. That could happen right? I softly open the door to my room, and close it in the progress when I was inside my room. I quickly check my cell phone to notice May has called me like crazy. I decided to send her a quick text before throwing my body on my bed.

"I can't believe this," I say quietly to myself while pulling the gray covers on top of me. I close my eyes ready to sleep this off to have that little moment flash back to me making me blush scarlet red, and to top it off the questions and the doubt that it came with. "This is going to be a long night," I added with a frown on my face knowing I didn't feel tired at all thanks to the thoughts that were swimming inside my head making it impossible for sleep to come.

* * *

Me: So what is it? Was he or was he not? Same time driving like that Hilda for shame on you :c But just hope this chapter wasn't to fast I mean it has a reason for it c:

Marina: Righhttt any who you should start on that writing homework, and well that Clarissa mang... I really don't like her...

Me: I think I should add that on the story when she gets it cx

Marina: You should cx Any who time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios que regresen muy pronto para el otro capitulo~ c:


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And Welcome to a new chapter my peeps ^w^/ It which I had to cut it up due that the chapter will be quite long, and... That would be just wrong xD

Marina: Not really... you just got lazy on it.

Me: Shaddup! But first~

Gomen Rina-chan ;w;/ That got's me confused for a second, but I'll remember that ^w^/ And no problem as well c: But gah! The past/present mistakes always are a problem to me... I think my writing teacher is right about my writing ;w;/ But yesh Hilda will do that BI She surely will... Maybe w

Marina: Don't be rude, and just say it.

Me: I don't want to spoil it cx

Marina: Fine any who BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon, but only the oc's and the plot.

Me: I need to teach a friend about searching for a plot...

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

_**Hilda's** POV_

* * *

Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and I look completely like a zombie thanks to the lack of sleep! I had on Saturday and Sunday. I sigh remembering what I did on Saturday and the little conversation I had with Touya's mom as well.

_**Flash back Saturday Morning**_

_I park the car on the drive way of the house and gently climb out of it to see the porch were we first kissed, but quite frankly I wasn't in the mood to think about what happened last night or even blush for that matter…. Right now my mood told me to go home and sleep, but with the help of some hot milk._

_I quietly walk up to the door and ready to knock on it, but stop mid-way when realization hits me. What if he answers the door? If he really does answer the door, what am I am going to say to him? I mean I don't even know what I am going to say to him at all. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was waving their hand in front of my face, until said hand gave me a pinch on my left cheek. I hiss a little in pain, but snap out my dazed expression to look at the owner of the hand to pale up. It was Touya's mom wearing a smirk on her face._

"_Good morning Hilda! What are you doing up so early here?" Touya's mom asked wearing a thinking face for a short while, until it turned into a huge grin. "Are you maybe perhaps going on a date with Yaya today? Reason you are up this early?" Touya's mom asks happily while jumping up and down like a small child. I blush crimson red ignoring the childish parent, but instead remembering that she was the one who saw us kissing yesterday night… I groan mentally when I remembered the moment once again._

"_No… I just came to return the car and their keys Mrs. Black that's all," I quietly say while handing her the car keys in which she takes them with a frown attached to her face._

"_What's wrong? Did something happen between you guys?" Mrs. Black asks worried knowing full well how close we are, but that was in the past now._

"_Nothing really, but could you tell Touya that I am postponing the project we are meant to do today for Monday? Tell him he doesn't have to worry about the project or anything…. I got all the information," I tell her while looking at the floor hiding my face from her line of vision._

"_I'll give him the message. It seems that you need some time to think right?" Mrs. Black says with a caring smile._

"_Thank you," I say while playing with my thumbs nervously ready to take my leave, but not in a rude way._

"_Oh by the way Hilda I wasn't the only one who saw you and Touya kissing…. Um Nate and Marina saw you as well, in which they thought it was Clarissa so they told me that Touya was here already," Mrs. Black explains while scratching the back of her head. I pale a little bit while cursing myself that does 2 saw everything! I mean does 2 are demons when they are together! But wait, they thought I was Clarissa? So it's all good then._

"_Did you tell them who it was?" I ask while mentally praying that they didn't to stop the prayer when she gives me an apologetic smile._

"_Yeah, I am really sorry Hilda," Mrs. Black says while wearing a sad smile. I give her a reassuring smile telling her that it was okay. I was going to be attack by does demons just yet._

"_It's alright, but Mrs. Black why didn't you reprehend Touya and me when we were kissing in front of the door?" I ask in a curious manner to why she didn't do it._

"_Well it's because I want you as my daughter-in-law that's why!" Mrs. Black says while pulling me into a welcoming hug. I froze up when she mention daughter-in-law, and at the same time I blush scarlet red from the comment. I close my eyes knowing she has said this so many times, but why now my body and heart reacted like this. I ignore my heart and my brain that wanted to imagine for me how I will look in a white dress standing next to Tou… _

"_Oh! That's why!" That came louder than I expected, but that stupid picture won't go away as much as I shove it into the deeps of my mind never to be seeing again._

"_Hilda, I know you can figure this emotional trouble you're having out. You can do it sweetie I believe in you," Mrs. Black says while breaking the hug and giving me the same grin Touya gives me. I won't lie, but Mrs. Black has the same smile and eyes as Touya plus a portion of his personality. I quickly shook my head ignoring does thoughts and as well finally getting rid of the picture out of my head._

"_Thank you Mrs. Black," I say with a warm smile on my face. She suddenly looks behind herself and then back at me with her hands she makes a shoo motion in which I look at her confused into why would she do that. I take a peek to see why she would do that to tense up when I see Touya coming down the stairs while rubbing his left eye in a rather cute manner while his other hand was grabbing the side of his head._

"_Mom, do you have some type of medicine for this painful headache?" Touya asks not even looking up. I stop breathing hoping that he wouldn't look up to ask his mom who she is talking to._

"_I'll get it for you Yaya just go back to bed," Mrs. Black says happily towards Touya before looking at me again. "I think this is your time to leave just in case, but Hilda don't ignore those feelings you have for Touya okay?" Mrs. Black whispers to me before closing the door in which she gives me a small wave of good bye and a wink as well. _

_I look up the house praying that he isn't looking through the window. When I find out he isn't I leave the porch stealthy like a ninja. I sigh quietly to myself when I start the walk home having so many thoughts stuck in my head, and countless pictures of me and Touya together. This won't turn out well on Monday right, but maybe just maybe I'll have everything thought up by Monday right?_

_**End of Flash Back**_

And sadly today is Monday and yet I haven't thought up anything. I thought on Sunday the answer for everything will come to me, but I was so wrong due that I kept avoiding it with working on the science project. At the same time I haven't caught up some shut eye since Friday night, and if people see me now I look like a vampire.

"I should be heading to school, but I think it is too early," I say while lying back down on the bed. When I do my phone starts to vibrate making me hiss. I look at it annoyed, but decided to answer it. "Hello," I say with a small frown on my face in to why someone would call me so early in the morning.

"Hilda! Where the hell are you!?" Marina asks angrily from the other end.

"House," I automatically say.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Marina asks again using the same tone of voice from before, but calming down a little.

"6:00am," I say once again automatically with a yawn in the progress.

"Um Hil…. That really isn't the correct time…. You're late for class moron!" Marina says clearly pissed off now making me gulp a little.

"I'm late? But if I am where is Rosa?" I ask confused.

"Yeah it's 7:40am, and your sister is here at the school," Marina points out.

"I'm late…. I'm late, and ROSA DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME!" I angrily said making Marina give me an 'eep' due that I know I screamed that last part on the phone damaging her ear in the progress.

"SHE SAID YOU NEEDED REST! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OFF OF THE BED THIS INSTANCE!" Marina screams loudly making me hiss and take away the phone from my ear, but with that scream I blink my eyes several time finally progressing that I was late…. I WAS LATE FOR CLASS!

"Bye!" I quickly tell her while ending the phone not waiting for a response from her. I put the phone away, but start thinking how could she call me if she was in class? Did she decide to skip her morning class?

I dismiss the question and have a little miniature fight with one of the long black socks in which I won of course. I quickly pick up the black skirt and the white polo shirt and quickly putting it on while slipping some black shorts in the process. I ran down stairs when I gather all the materials I needed for school and as well fixed up my uniform and brush my teeth as well. I ignore my mother's cheerful good morning when I reach the door and loudly close it when I was outside the house.

I break into a run ignoring the weird stares I was getting from some of the neighbors while thanking the heavens I joined the track team in my freshmen year. I kept running and running until I was finally in front of the school.

I ignore the gate guardian of the school in which I wonder why we even have does? But for now that isn't the main task now. I take a big intake of air when I was finally in front of Mr. Colress classroom in which it was quite hard getting here with the hall monitor shouting at me to stop running, but it's alright I finally got here. I quickly open the classroom door and walk inside hoping the hall monitor wasn't after me. When I do Mr. Colress stops his lecture from the new chapter.

"Ms. White? Ahh, so that's why you're late," Mr. Colress says with a frown on his face. I give him a confused look, but when I hear my classmate whisper to each other in a not really low way. I understood, but my hands by instinct went to touch my hair.

"Mr. Colress, I am sorry that I was late, but the reason I was late wasn't because I was fixing my hair," I told him a serious manner knowing that I really forgot to brush my hair.

"You are too late for this class, but I will be seeing you tomorrow," Mr. Colress says while looking at his watch.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, but when I heard the bell ring the question sounded quite stupid now.

"Does that answer your question? Well Ms. White I'll let this one slide for today, but do it again and you're getting detention understand?" Mr. Colress says in a serious manner. I nod quietly and walk outside the classroom feeling depress, but suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist stopping me from going further away. I look at the person who stopped me to notice it was Touya, and there is where my heart starts doing flip flops on my chest. I quickly look away from his, and decide that the floor is more interesting than his face.

"Hil, are you alright? You are never late for school," Touya points out with a worried look on his face.

"It's fine Yaya…. I just didn't paid attention to the time." I tell him while giving him a force smile.

"Hil… Something is going on that you won't tell, but I won't lie it has taken the best of you," Touya points out with a frown on his face. I finally decided to look at something else than the floor, but his chest instead.

"I know, but don't worry Yaya it will soon get fixed," I say with determination on my voice.

"I believe in you Hil, but at the same time I took notes from today's class," Touya says while handing me his notes from the class I have missed from today.

"Waho," I say shock to notice he stayed up awake throughout the class. Touya gives me a childish whine making me giggle. I decided to look up to see his face in which when I do. We locked gaze reading each other's souls. We continue to stare at each other while leaning in slowly to connect our lips, but we snap back to reality when the tardy bell rings. "Crap not again," I say while running to my other class ignoring the heart beats and without saying good bye to Touya in the progress.

_**Lunch Time**_

I sat there in the lunch table quietly playing with my food while the other occupants that were sited around the lunch table were having a conversation with one another. I look up to notice the person who was sited in front of me playing with his food the same way I was doing, in which it was odd for him to do so. I felt a tap on my right shoulder and look at the person who was sitting to my right in which it was Marina and behind her was Leaf. They were both giving me worried stares.

"Is something wrong between you two?" Marina asks in a whisper for the others not to hear.

"No," I simply said. That's when someone slams their hands on the table making everyone on the table look at the person to stare at him in shock. It was N that did said thing, and well he doesn't do this sort of things that's for sure. I look at Gary who was sited next to N; the poor lad was looking at N like he has grown another head.

"Okay what's going here? Hilda you acting strange today so is Touya! Touya coming early for school without the help of Nate and Marina, and you Hilda! Coming late! Is today opposite day or something!?" N asks angrily. I wonder the same thing! I mean you are acting completely out of character that's for sure, but maybe it's because we aren't acting like we normally do?

"Everything is fine N just chill man," Touya says while poking his food with a bored expression.

"How can I chill when you guys aren't even talking to each other? It breaks my heart really," N says while placing his hands where his heart is located making him look innocent. I turn to Marina who was looking at N with a dazed expression. I snap my fingers in front of her to snap her off that dazed look.

"Huh? What?" Marina asks confused while looking at me.

"Control your crazy boyfriend already," I tell her in a whisper. She nods and stands up and walks up to N and whispers something to him that makes him sit down with an innocent smile and a small blush.

"I wonder what she said to him," Rosa says while pondering with a small frown on her face. I turn my gaze her direction.

"Do you really want to know? Or perhaps you want to be a gossip whore and gossip that little trick around the school," Nate says icily towards Rosa in which my sister gives him a glare that could kill.

"What did you just call me?" Rosa asks in a threating voice making Nate give her a smirk in return.

"Gossip wh…" Nate didn't finish his sentence due that Hugh came between them, and held their faces together to shut them up in the progress.

"Now do us all a favor and just kiss! I mean really you guys are in love with each other we get it!" Hugh says while giving a glare at the 2 people in front of him.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Rosa and Nate say together making Hugh smirk knowing they were lying. I chuckle to myself, but decided to take my leave for now. I stand up earning a few confused stares when I do so.

"Where are you going Hilda?" Leaf asks while taking a small bite from her cookie.

"I'm just going to walk around campus see you guys later~" I say while dumping the food I was supposed to eat on a near trashcan and walking outside of the cafeteria. I start playing with one of my chestnut locks finally getting them untangle when I reach my locker for my 3rd period class. I continue to play with said lock trying to come up with something, for if this continues to be more awkward between each other we will have anger crazed N every day during lunch time in school. And sadly it will later become a living hell for me.

I sigh and accidently bump into someone making them hiss at me while I ignore the small pain that came when I bump into that person.

"I'm so…" I stop myself noticing whom I bump into, and it was none other than Clarissa herself. She was giving me a glare in which I returned it back. I decided not to speak back, but instead shoving her face harshly into a nearby locker with an innocent look on my face before walking away.

"Hilda!" I heard Dawn and Lyra scream from the end of the hall way I left little Clarissa. I turned around to get tackle into a hug by them. My body loses balance and we end up on the floor laughing in the progress.

"Ow," I say between laughter. They get off me and help me up in the progress when we stop laughing of course.

"You had us worry Hilda!" Lyra says with a teary face making me pat her on the head trying to comfort her.

"Yeah! Leaving the party like that! We thought a pervert took you!" Dawn exclaims with a frown on her face while in her eyes worried was evident.

"I'm sorry guys, but I was just taking Touya to his house….. He was completely wasted," I tell them in which I still don't believe if it was true, but he did have a hangover on Saturday… Maybe he was acting it? Or maybe not?

"I see, but did something happen between you guys?" Lyra asks quite curious. I shook my head to the sides in a no manner while trying not to blush and remember what happened on Friday night. "Aww really?" Mindy exclaims with a pout on her face.

"Well any ways May wants to talk to you today during 8th period class. She asked if you could skip that class for today and go were the school's pool is located," Dawn tells me while waiting for an answer from me. I pondered the fact that maybe skipping the last class will be a good idea after all in the condition I am now. I really do need to speak with May, but I could've spoken to Leaf or Marina, but if I do they will attack Touya.

"Sure I'll meet her," I finally say giving Dawn an answer while not really wanting to talk to Leaf or Marina if they do that to Touya cornering him, and then interrogating him until he breaks down. I rather have a normal conversation with May then have Touya go through that.

"Great! We will tell her in the meantime relax Hil everything is going to be fine," Dawn says while giving me a gentle squeeze on both my shoulders before leaving me alone in the hall way.

"I hope so," I say quietly to myself while looking at the direction they left with a sad expression on my face. I start to continue the little walk feeling a little bit nervous now.

_**8**__**th**__** period**_

I stand in front of the door's that lead to the pool the school provided. I won't lie to you guys, but I was still nervous a little not too much that's for sure. Bumping into Touya when changing classes and then locking gazes wasn't something I wanted to do for the rest of my high school year with him. I take a deep breath and walk inside the place the pool was.

When I do I look at the pool water that was shimmering beautifully and lastly at May who was sitting near the edge of the pool her legs dangling inside the pool.

"You finally came," May speaks up without even sparing me a glance or even getting up from her position.

"Yeah," I say while taking a sit next to her, and taking my shoes plus the socks off so I could dip my legs inside the water. I shiver a little feeling the cold water touch my skin. I look at May who was smirking like crazy making me regret the decision of skipping my last class.

"It seems you let your hair down…. I am happy that you decided to change your look!" May happily exclaims while I in return give her a sour smile.

"I was late for class and didn't have time to put it in a ponytail," I tell her while looking at the water. I heard May make 'tsk tsk' noises next to me.

"But you did have time during lunch to do so right?" May points out. That is quite true, but why didn't I put it on in a ponytail? I mean I have a lot of hair ties on my locker.

"I don't really know anymore," I quietly said while looking at my lap this time.

"Have you being paying attention in class?" May suddenly asked me.

"No," I answer truthfully not caring anymore.

"I see! I know you haven't being sleeping well, for how you look right now and something did happen on Friday night didn't?" May asks while grasping my shoulders and making me look at her. Blue eyes clash with sapphire eyes.

"How come people come with conclusions like that? I mean really I was only taking him home!" I said angrily while holding back the tears that were threating to fall.

"You guys don't act the same way you act every day when you guys are together, plus you look like a vampire at this moment! I didn't know your skin can turn pale like that!" May exclaims in shock in the last part, but quickly frowns. "Did he kiss you?" May suddenly asks while giving me a glare. I could stop my reaction when I look at her shock with a blush creeping up into my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes," May says while letting me go.

"May…. You really do keep a close eye on people who aren't your friends," I say to her while kicking up some water with my right leg.

"I know, but sometimes they are people who need a little push on their love life or some stubborn people like you," May says making me look at her with a frown on my face.

"I'm not stubborn," I say in a childish way making May giggle.

"Your being stubborn now Hil, but isn't Touya your prince charming while you are his knight in shining armor?" May asks while giving me a smirk when I look at her confused into why would I be the knight in shining armor? "If he is don't let this opportunity fly away. You guys already kissed it's time for one of you to man up and confess!" May adds up in a serious manner.

"I don't know," I say this time finally realizing it. I sure acted confident, but when I was near him I couldn't speak up my emotions it's like my mind will want to say them, but no words will come out of my mouth.

"Hilda! You already added the fuel to the fire! Just add a little more it really doesn't matter if you get burn at least you told him what you feel about, for if you don't… Then you will be in a lot of pain and as well regret," May hisses at me.

"But what if he rejects me? And doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" I ask her while letting the tears finally fall. May grabs both my hands making me look at her.

"You and I know that Touya wouldn't dare do that! He will still be your friend no matter what!" May says almost losing her patience in which she was taking it on me when he hands jumped into my shoulder and she was shaking me like crazy. I grasp her shoulder with my hands and decided she needed to cool down.

I softly push her into the pull, but didn't think she will take me with her. The cold water of the pool felt so good right now in which I didn't want to surface, but I had to. I heard the bell echo inside the place the pool was making me hiss a little, but soon turn into laughter when I notice May was drenched up.

"Very funny," May says in a childish way while sticking her tongue at my direction.

"Eh! What happened here? Did you guys fought or something?" I heard Brendan's voice asks us from behind us. I turn to look at Brendan, but blush like crazy when I see Touya next him. I look back at May who was grinning like a Cheshire cat who just got what he wanted, but a thought came to me.

"How did you guys know we were here?" I finally ask them when I found my voice.

"May texted me, and I found this hot piece of meat," Brendan points at Touya whp squeaks in surprised from the sudden attention. He didn't hear the little compliment Brendan gave him at all. "In the hall way looking for you in a worried manner," Brendan adds in which Touya's face turns red like a tomato.

"Oh! Sorry for worrying you Yaya," I say getting some courage to speak to him first.

"It's alright Hil, but Mr. Blaine was the one who left me go early to look for you," Touya explains while scratching the back of his head. I heard May cough and pull me to the edge of the pool, so we could get out of the pool.

I quickly notice that Brendan comes and helps May out of the pool not caring if his cloths get wet. A warm smile spreads on my lips finally noticing the weird couple in front of me. I sigh and got ready to get out myself to squeak in surprise when Touya helps me out. I blush scarlet red while arms unconsciously wrap themselves around Touya's neck while his around my waist.

"Um," I say trying not to sound awkward plus paying no attention in the position we are.

"Yeah.." Touya says doing the same thing as me. I heard another cough and look at May who was trying her best not to smile and what she was seeing in front of her.

"Don't you guys have a project to do? Hilda, told me about it and she told me that it was best if do it on her house," May says while giving us an innocent smile in which I look at her shock, and holding the urges to push her back into the pool.

"Okay… Well um shall we get going then Hil?" Touya asks while untangling himself out of my grasp. We both start heading out the door, but before I even open the door I turn to look at May who was giving me the thumbs up same with Brendan. I give them a glare that could kill trying to ignore the butterflies on my stomach.

* * *

Me: Next chapter is... NEXT CHAPTER IS THE THING! And oh N 3 It's so fun to write him like that when he doesn't show that sort of stuff~

Marina: Same time that Brendan... I love his comment xD Quite interesting really I do enjoy that~

Me: Well then shall we start working on the next chapter?

Marina: No.

Me: *Sweat drops* Then shall we start doing Spring Break Homework then?

Marina: Hell no.

Me:... Rood much, but time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: And enjoy~

Marina: Peace out ^w^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~ c:


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi hi! Welcome to another chapter of A new light on my eyes, and I did some changes on this one~ Well on the original story the main character was supposed to get a cut on her leg, but meh falling soda on you is good... That sentence didn't quite make sense at all, but I think 2 more chapters more and this story is good as gone~

Marina: You mean it ends right?

Me: Yeah yeah that cx And plus W-san mang you gave me feels in which is an honored that you love this Fanfic mang ;w;/ I am honored ;~;/

Marina: Well time to do the disclamer~ BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon only the plot and the Oc's~

Me: Enjoy my peeps~ ^w^/

**_Hilda's_**_ POV_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The drive to the house was extremely quiet and awkward in the progress, but that's not the main point here the main point was the really doesn't like bringing his car to the school due that he enjoys walking to the school. That was quite a shocker to me, but I took a deep breath and acted like it wasn't.

As I was saying before the drive was pretty silent, but the only good thing that came from this was that I could think my strategy up. I steal a glance at his direction to quickly look away when he looks through his bangs at my direction. We have being stealing glances with each other throughout the ride to my house.

When we reach my house everything stayed the same except that I was upstairs changing my cloths feeling quite bad that I got his car sit wet, and that he let me borrow a blue jacket he always leave on his car. I sigh and mumble some words to myself when I finally decide what to wear in which consisted of a big black t-shirt and some shorts underneath it. I wasn't really in the mood to wear extravagant clothing that will grab his attention, for if I do I was just alluring him with my body…. Not really showing my feelings, but instead lust for him.

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and grab the stack of papers that were on my desk before heading downstairs where he is waiting patiently for me. I quickly notice he was biting his lower lip nervously… Did I forget to mention that we were alone in the house? I can't blame him for being nervous, for I was also nervous as well. I take a deep breath and sit next to him while pacing the paper's on the living room table.

"I did some little information gathering on Sunday that could be useful for us," I tell him while pointing at the papers. I know it seems that I am talking normally to him, but its work and it's a grade.

"Um yeah," Touya says while skimming through the papers with a dazed look. I sigh getting real sick and tired of this due that it was going nowhere, so I decided to at least do something to make him talk or act his normal self.

"Do you want something to eat or drink? Like _mint_ flavored ice cream," I ask him while hissing the word mint making him tense up, and give me a side glare. I mentally sigh in relief when that part of him doesn't change. I really didn't understand his huge dislike over anything mint flavored, but that was his tasted buds.

"A drink will be good," Touya says looking back at the papers. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch knowing I was getting angrier by the second due that…. That wasn't the answer I was expecting him to say.

I stand up from the coach and start walking to the kitchen and walk up to the fridge with a frown on my face; I didn't like this at all that's for sure. I grab 2 sodas that were crème flavored remembering how much he adored that flavor. I place in the counter, and pop them open wearing a smirk on my face.

"Maybe this will get him to act his normal self around the house," I say with an evil smirk. I start searching for 2 cups for us when I find them I place them next to the open soda cans… In which it was a bad idea when I do one accidently falls to the floor making me cringe.

I mentally hiss, but bend over ready to clean it when I suddenly felt like someone was pushing me from behind making me land chin first to the floor, and in the progress of doing so my left hand smashes against the kitchen counter making the other soda can fall drenching me with its continent.

"Talk about bad luck," I hiss to myself.

"Hilda! Are you alright?" I heard Touya's worried voice in front of me. I mumble a few words before using my hands to help myself into a sited position to cringe a little when I make force on my left hand.

"I'm fine Yaya….. Just had an accident thanks to bad luck," I tell him while wearing a goofy grin on my face not wanting to laugh at my klutziness now. He kneels in front of me with a worried expression making me smile warmly at him.

Even something small like this he worries a lot. It reminds me of our middle school years together, and when I used to accidently fall and get my knees scraped. I place my right hand on his right cheek and softly start stroking it making him tense up, but later on he relaxes under my touch.

"I love you," I bluntly say when I notice his relax face, but quickly as it came it went away and it was replaced by a shock one. He leans away from my touch making my hand feel cold without his skin touching it. I start mentally calling myself stupid, and holding my breath at the progress.

"I know like a brother you never had before," Touya says with a sad tone on his voice. I shake my head to the sides making some of my annoying bangs that were drenched with soda with my face.

"I don't love you like brother," I tell him this time grasping both his hands with mines wanting him to get the message already…. I mean I am doing what May told me, so it seems I can't go back and tell him it was joke…. But at the same time I don't want to go back!

"As a best friend?" Touya says clearly confused making me give him a glare that could kill. I finally got the courage to confess myself and he thinks that!?

"No you idiot! As a lover! Do I have to spell it for you!? If so, than I will!" I angrily tell him making him inch a little away from me due to fear? I hoped it was fear due that he stood quiet looking at the floor at the crème soda that was in the floor and drenching his school pants in the progress. I suddenly felt regret brewing its way to my heart.

"Prove it," Touya suddenly speaks up making me jump a little in surprise.

"How do you want me to prove it?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Actions are better than words correct? Then prove it with one simple gesture that seals the deal," Touya says in a serious manner making me gulp and my lips tremble a little. I take a huge intake of air while calming my heart beats mentally, and ignoring the blush that was already plastered on my face.

I start leaning towards him while closing my eyes praying that this wasn't a prank coming from him, but when I felt my lips on top of his my heart starts beating faster than before. Our lips start moving by themselves together in harmony of a song. I let my hands clasp his face bringing him a little closer to me.

Suddenly he starts nibbling at the lower part of my lip making me close my eyes tightly knowing what kind of kiss he wanted now. I shyly comply to his little requested feeling as if my entire sensations were on my lips. I won't lie, but this is my first time making out with a guy, but it wasn't any guy right? It was Touya and I sincerely didn't know he was a great kisser.

A soft click was heard echoing around the house plus a snicker and a giggle. We brake the kiss to look at the culprits who interrupted us from are bliss heaven even though we need to regain our breaths any time. I continue to glare at the culprits who were giving each other high fives while regain my breath in the progress.

"Rosa…. Nate…. I am so going to kill you guys," I tell them with venom on my voice.

"You aren't the only one Hil," Touya adds up, but icily towards them. Nate starts laughing nervously while Rosa just gives us an innocent smile.

"Then perhaps we should take our leave~ Nate you own me ice cream, so let's go!" Rosa suddenly says dragging Nate out of the kitchen and out of the house ignoring his protest and insults.

"Another weird couple great," Touya and I say at the same time. We both look at each other, and start laughing like crazy. I drop my hands off his face making him stop laughing and look at me with a worried glance.

"Yaya… Um... Um," I didn't know how to ask him, if the feelings were mutual or not…. I mean we did make out here in the kitchen.

"I love you to Hil," Touya says with a blush on his cheeks making me smile gently towards him, but suddenly he gives me an evil smirk making me gulp nervously. "Do you want me to prove it?" Touya asks me with the same smirk.

"Yes please," I say towards him feeling a little bit anxious and scared on what he is going to do.

"Close your eyes for a second," Touya says with a warm smile on his face this time. I sigh and close my eyes just for him. I suddenly tense up when I felt his hot breath touching fanning my face making me blush. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I tense up when I felt something wet touch my cheek.

"What the…" I said confused not clearly getting what he was going to do, but when I didn't feel his hot breath on my face I open my eyes to see him licking his lips.

"Hil, you taste really good you know that," Touya says playfully while giving me a wink in the progress. I look at him shock remembering that wet sensation on my cheek.

"Did you just…. Lick!?" I ask him surprise into which he answers my question leaning once again and licking the same cheek making me feel light headed.

"Yes I did…. Twice," Touya answers innocently.

I hiss at him, and grab him by the collar of his school shirt and smash my lips into his forcibly making him squeak in surprise, but start kissing me like he did a few seconds ago, but this time I prove to him that I would be the dominant one in the relationship well I was still the dominant one in our friendship.

We break the kiss to have our noes touch and our foreheads as well. We were grinning like crazy and trying to regain our breaths. We couldn't stop grinning that was for sure.

_**Next Day during Lunch period**_

"Finally!" Everyone in the lunch table exclaims happily making Touya and I look at them confused.

"Um okay?" I say still confused with these idiots. We were clearly hanging out inside the cafeteria at our usual spot with our little gang who was giving each other high fives while some were giving money to other's with frowns on their faces.

"So that's why you guys were acting strange does weeks," N suddenly says with an innocent smile making me hiss at him.

"Look who is talking! Mister I'm calm yet I lose my cool when someone acts weird!" I accusingly told him making him hide behind Marina who was laughing like crazy at our interaction.

"Aww Hil don't be mean to N! He was just worried that's all," Touya says while giving N a smile in which N smiles back at Touya.

"You two are worse than Cheren and Hugh combine," I say with my arms crossed ignoring the 'Hey!' from the two people I mentioned.

"So? He is loyal not like a certain person," Touya points out a true making me give him a squeeze on his shoulders when I stand up.

"You still got us and me Yaya," I whisper to him. He looks at my direction and gives me a warm smile before standing up.

"Are you guys going to kiss now?" Gary suddenly asked making Leaf stop munching on whatever food she was to look at us.

"Oh please do so!" Marina adds happily while the others stare at us like fresh meat except Nate and Rosa who look away whistling to each other.

"Maybe next time, but right I got to talk to someone," I say while clasping my hand together with Touya making him look at me confused. "And plus perhaps you guys want to tease Nate and Rosa they are hiding something," I add before dragging Touya out the cafeteria when I heard the others question Nate and Rosa like crazy.

"Whose that someone?" Touya asks with a little hint of jealousy on his voice making me chuckle.

"Getting jealous now my dear Touya?" I tease making him blush and look away from me.

"I don't get jealous," Touya say childishly making me chuckle once again.

"Righttt," I say not believe him.

"Tou tou?" I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear at all. I bit my lower lip and Touya grips my hand tighter when we both turn around to see Clarissa playing with her hair and with tears in her eyes.

"Clarissa?" Touya says while getting close to my personal space. It seemed that the trust he had on her deteriorate completely and the affection as well. I look at her in which when we lock gazes her blue eyes shown nothing but hatred towards me.

"I'm sorry …. I am really sorry for what I was doing with Ron….. I was stupid for doing such a pathetic act with him… Could we go back like we use to be?" Clarissa asked Touya with tears running down her face making Touya give her a glare.

"No, but I should be sorry for even going out with you in the first place," Touya says with so much venom that I quickly look at him surprised. I bit my lower lip to hide the blush that wanted to come uninvited to my face when I notice his serious expression…. It seems he is really mad to even be near her or talking to her.

"Why!? Why would you regret going on with me!? Same time I am way better as a female than that whore that is standing next to you!" Clarissay says angrily while pointing at me. I was ready to give her a piece of my mind, but Touya won.

"You aren't in a position to talk to Hilda like then, when clearly you are the whore. You're the whore due that you are the one sleeping with a guy you barely knew and as well flirted with guys that were in relationships trying to sleep with them, and how did I notice that? I am not as innocent and naïve as people might think. You Clarissa should be ashamed of yourself," Touya ends his little speech making me look at him surprised.

Clarissa was about to speak up once again to be stopped when Leaf grasps her shoulder firmly. I look at her surprised while she gives me a wink sending me a message on what is about to happen. I suddenly felt myself being drag away by Touya. It clearly seemed that he got the hidden message as well.

I suddenly stop making him tumble a little, and to look at me surprised. I give him a warm smile and get close to his personal space just to nuzzle my nose on his neck making him tense up knowing he was extremely ticklish in that area.

"Yaya, thank you," I suddenly tell him while giving him a gentle kiss on his left cheek. He looks at me making our eyes lock gaze once again.

"For what?" Touya asks clearly confused while leaning towards me ready to steal a kiss. I quickly place to of my fingers on his lips stopping him in the progress.

"Take it easy Romeo," I tell him playfully. He pouts like a small child, but bites the 2 fingers making me cringe. "Ow! What was that for!?" I angrily ask him while re-treating my fingers and the hand away in case he decided to bite my hand as well. He just gives me an innocent cute smile of his making me blush and pout.

"It felt like the good time to do that," Touya says with a cheesy grin making me roll my eyes at him. Suddenly we heard a soft giggle that soon turned into fits of laughter behind us. We turned to look at the person to notice it was May the person I secretly looking for… Why? To thank her of course!

"May!" I happily said to finally find her. She gives me a friendly smile in returned.

"It seemed you gain the courage to tell him," May says in a whisper towards me when she stood next to me. Touya looks at us with a curious face making us giggle.

"Yeah, but it was actually thanks to you May. If you didn't speak to me like that or even did what you did. I wouldn't ever be hear with Touya together as a couple," I tell her while giving her a smile and as well ignoring the blush that creep into my cheeks secretly. I was suddenly pulled towards her in a bone crushing hug.

"So cute!" May gushes while continuing the bone crushing hug.

"Um May? I think Hil is turning a little purple," Touya points out worried.

"Oh! Woops my bad! Sorry Hil," May says while breaking the hug in which I quickly take a huge gulp of air, and grab her shoulders in the progress.

"Don't ever do that kind of hug on any one got it?" I tell her with a serious face. "I mean it! Don't you dare do it on any one! You could really kill someone!" I add while turning to look at Touya. "And don't you even think of giving me a hug like that either," I tell him with a serious expression making him chuckle.

"Awww! Why don't you guys kiss? I still need some evidence ya know?" May says with an evil smirk on her face.

"Why are people requesting that today from us? I mean we just became a couple, and plus like they haven't seeing other people kiss," Touya says with a small frown. I look at him trying my best not to laugh at him.

"I'll give you the answer Blacky~ You see everyone always wanted you and Hil together, for friendship between a guy and a girl sometimes turns into love~" May says dreamily. I stay quiet while the upper part of my lip twitches when May calls Touya by his last name, but nickname style I suppose. Maybe this will get on his nerves?

"Oh that's why!" Touya exclaims happily. "If that's what the audience wants then I'll give it to them~" Touya playfully adds making me look at him confused.

"Wait what? What do you mean you're going to give it to them?" I ask clearly confused and a blush at the same time thinking of something else.

"You want to know?" Touya asks me with a seductive tone making me blush.

"Um yeah?" I say getting nervous by the passing second seeing this side of Touya. Touya leans in and presses his lips on top of mines gently.

"Aww! Okay I got my evidence guys you can stop kissing now," May says, but we ignore her other request. "Really guys? Really?" Seika asks with a childish frown on her face while pushing Touya away from me. In which, we stop our kissing to give her a glare. "Okay now that I got your guys attention. As I was saying before I got all the evidence I wanted," Seika adds with a smirk on her face.

"You're welcome," Touya speaks up with a visible blush printed on his cheeks making me giggle softly.

"Waho so much love right at this moment~ That's it! I will work a hundred percent on my duties as body president! Because of you two~" May says overly dramatically making while skipping happily away from us.

We both stare at her confused and wonder if she was okay, but to start laughing at how she is. Even though she is weird like if it wasn't for her advice right now, I wouldn't be with Touya right now showing my true emotions around him. Won't lie as well, but if it wasn't for Clarissa trying to take him away from me my feelings will remain the same, and I won't ever figure out his feelings for me.

I can't believe how our life changed with does 2 people meddling on our lives even though one was to help us be together and the other one was to take him away from me, and clearly I can't thank Leaf much she was the one that started asking me questions and such until I found out I love Touya.

I sigh happily greatful for does 3, except Clarissa won't get Touya back that's for sure! His heart and body belong to me while my heart and body belongs to him.

"She is um unique?" Touya says trying to find the correct word to describe May making me chuckle.

"Aren't we all?" I ask him with a grin on my face while looking at him. Touya looks at me and steals one last kiss before the bell rings indicating lunch has ended.

"Yes," Touya says in a whisper before we start heading out for our other classes holding hands showing our affection towards one another.

People always thought that fairy tales end when the story says happy ending correct? But actually my happy ending hasn't come yet, instead a new story began, and I really don't regret starting with a new page or story.

"Hil, come one we will be late if you keep stopping suddenly," Touya says gently nudging making me blush, but grin at his direction.

And before we end this we got a B on the science project that we were supposed to do. We work well on it, but the question Mr. Blaine threw at us were hard to answer specially for Touya who got confused more and more with each passing question.

I sigh in relief when Mr. Blaine tells us we did a great job and that we could take our sits our classmates gives a random applause making me chuckle nervously while Mr. Blaine gives us one due that we work hard on the project…. Well that is what he thinks.

When I take a sit on the desk the teacher made me sit on. I look outside to the cloud watching them pass by remembering everything that happened throughout the years, but one question nag me.

"I really wonder what my happy ending will be," I say quietly to myself with a slight frown. I glance at Touya who was paying attention on the class to think 'we will be together forever or not?' I shake my head to the sides pushing that question way back of my mind.

All that it matter was now the present not the past or the future, but what is going on now. A new light in my eyes and as well emotions for my childhood best friend, and I won't mind if time goes slow around me when I am with him.

* * *

Me: Did I do good? Or not? I feel like I have not, but that's just me being weird xD Any who let's see what chapter 6 says and then later on the epilogue~

Marina: SHE FINALLY KNOWS HOW TO SPELL IT CORRECTLY!

Me:... To much sugar right?

Marina: No... Maybe :c

Me: Right right any who~ Time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy of course ^w^/

Marina: Peace out my peeps~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo~


	6. Chapter 6

And here is the long waited chapter 6 in which it took me some time since college has being quite a hassle specially writing class... Asking for to much, so I apologize for the wait on writing the chapter up! Next chapter is the epilogue~

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon~

Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Isn't this the greatest~ the beach smell and everything~" May says happily while lying down on her beach towel.

"It sure is," I tell her with a smile while looking at the scenery in front of us. Everyone who we knew were here with May and I hanging out in the beach. It was like a last get together before we head our separate ways to our futures.

A sad smile spread on my lips when I notice everyone having their fun playing some beach volleyball while the others watch. This is really our last time we are going to see each other, and it felt sad and happy at the same time I wonder why?

"He looks ridiculous," Leaf suddenly commented while watching Gary play beach volleyball, but missing the ball a few times. I bite down a giggle when I notice Touya and Dawn's boyfriend Lucas own Brendan and Gary in the game.

"Aww, Leafy why are you so mean to your men?" May asked Leaf who gave her an empty stare making me sigh and give her a smile.

"May you should know by now how they interact with each other," I commented making Leaf nod her head in agreement. May pouts and sits up.

"Well on another note. How did you help little Yaya get does high grades?" May asks changing the subject away from Leaf who was now looking me with a curious look waiting for the answer as well.

"He study hard that's all guys. I mean give the guy some slack," I say while changing my gaze away from them to look at the person who we were talking about.

"Did you help him?" Leaf asked in a curious manner. I change my gaze towards her to notice the curious look she has on her face to look at May, and blush. May was grinning from ear to ear in which I knew well now that she was thinking something perverted.

"Not that kind of help May!" I exclaim flustered to why would May think that. Leaf look at us confused to chuckle when she finally understood what I was truly saying to May.

"My my May didn't know you had that kind of mind," Marina's said making us jump in surprise when she sits next to me. "Did I scare you guys? Am I really that ugly?" Marina asks while doing some dramatically poses making me chuckle.

"Why yes you are~" I tell her playfully to make her gasp, and place her hands on were her heart is located.

"Hil, why do you keep hurting my feelings like that? I thought we had something special," Marina dramatically said making me chuckle at her.

"We do, but it's tough love between us," I added on her comment making her chuckle, but then sigh sadly.

"This might be our last time hanging out like this," Marina suddenly said making us look at her. We look at each other. I look away quickly knowing what she meant by that.

"Not entirely true," Brendan spoke up making us look at him. Everyone was standing in front of us with smiles on their face while Touya was blushing? I tilt my head confused into why would he be blushing.

"What do you mean by that? I mean we graduate and are going to persuade our dreams now," Marina pointed while N sits next to her giving her a warm smile.

"It means even if we get separated now. In the future we will have another experience like this when we get reunited once again," N spoke in a calm tone making Marina return the smile towards him.

"Aww N! I was going to say that!" Brendan whines like a small child making May laugh at him.

"Um Hil…. Could I talk to you privately," Touya suddenly spoke making everyone look at him. Reason everyone was looking at him was due to the tone of voice he seemed nervous and the blush adorning his cheeks were another hint.

"Um yeah sure," I say without hesitation making everyone around us eyes us suspiciously specially at Touya's direction.

Touya out stretches his hand towards my direction waiting for me to grasp it, so I could get on my two feet in which I do so quickly while ignoring the stares from everyone.

"Nate, Rosa….. Isn't time for you two to confess your undying love to each other," I suddenly spoke while still holding Touya's hand tightly with mines. I look at their direction to notice their face was as red as tomato's, and now everyone was eying them with smirk on their faces.

Touya chuckles darkly while pulling me away from them before they come to a conclusion that we used Nate and Rosa's undying love as an excuse to run away to talk privately. Touya suddenly takes me to the deep part of the beach to notice around me how beautiful it looked.

I have always being in this part of the beach when I was small, but back then I thought it was a scary place now that I see it my mind just changed the scenario to something beautiful instead of scary. The green moss that covered the rocks made it shine brightly under the summer sun while the waves clashed dangerously in the edge.

I close my eyes enjoying the strong breeze this place produces to open them up when Touya gently tugs on my hand making me look at him. He gives me a grin before looking back at the scenario in front of us with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yaya, why did you bring me here? I mean this place is beautiful and all, but why?" I ask him while playing nervously with one of my bangs with my free hand. He takes a long deep breath and looks at me with a caring smile.

"We know each other for so long you know…. Wasn't this place scary for you?" Touya quietly asks me making me look at him confused.

"It was, but what do you mean with the first part?" I ask clearly confused.

"I mean we know each other since middle school, and started dating a few months ago…. But now when this day is over you are going to leave me to study abroad," Touya says with a thoughtful look while looking at the waves. I blink my eyes several times, and smile warmly at him.

"That is correct, but what are you really trying to say Yaya?" I ask him in a whisper while breaking the hold of my hand with his to wrap my arms around his waist bringing him closer to me. I start nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck making him sigh in content.

"Hil stop distracting me," Touya whines like a small child making me chuckle into his neck. He suddenly untangles me away from him making me pout. He grasps my arms gently, and suddenly kneels down in front of me making me look at him shock.

"Touya," I whisper his name with a caring smile when he looks up at me with a grin on his face and also a blush adorning his cheeks. He let's go of my arms while one hand goes into one of his pockets and the other grasp one of my hands.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me Hilda? I know we are going to be apart for a long time, but we can wait right?" Touya says softly while showing me the ring that was in his hand. I stare at it with tears in my eyes trying my best not to cry.

"Ye-s," I choked the answer out while finally letting the tears running down my cheeks blurring my vision in the progress. I felt something cold slip into my ring finger making me cry harder. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Touya himself that was nuzzling his cheek into my hair.

I couldn't believe it at all….. I became his fiancée even thought we had to be separated for some time it really didn't matter right? I cried my eyes out while hugging him tightly really feeling all the emotions drown me right in the spot, and the only way was to cry them out.

"Hilda," Touya calls out for me making me break the hug, and stare at him directly. Chocolate brown eyes clash with blue eyes making me smile warmly at him. I quickly give him a kiss in the cheek before hugging him tight once again.

"Yaya, I love you," I say happily while breaking the hug, but without holding both of his hands with mines. He gives a warm smile before leaning in to give me a passionate kiss in which a returned the favor happily.

"I love you too," Touya says inches away from my lips when he stops kissing me. I pray open one eye to notice his eyes were both closed making me giggle, and smashing my lips to his roughly making his squeak this time.

We break the kiss due that our bodies were screaming from oxygen to look at each other with dazed expressions on our faces. I might be leaving him soon, but I knew deep down he will wait for me like I would wait for him.

"Should we head back to the others?" I ask him while taking a peek at my hand was the ring was to notice the stone that was neatly parched at the top of the ring. It wasn't the biggest stone like any engagement ring will have, but it was just perfect for me since it has an onyx stone place neatly in the top.

"No, let's just enjoy this moment together for now," Touya says with a cheesy grin making me laugh hard.

"Of course," I say with a warm smile when I stop laughing. Touya gives me one in return before dipping in for another passionate kiss.

Something deep inside me tells me secretly that this is just the beginning of true happiness between us. I wonder what other things are going to happen to us in the future? I mean I am quite anxious to know, but is better to wait and see.

* * *

My thoughts exactly~ Any who I hope you guys like this chapter~

Read & Review and of course Enjoy~

Peace out my peeps~ Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo~ ^w^/


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epilogue**_

_5 years later_

I sigh in content while playing with the two rings on my ring finger the one he gave me that day on the beach and the other one. The one that marks me as his wife while in the progress of doing this my other hand was rubbing small circles around my stomach gently.

How the years passed by so quickly, for right now I am 5 months pregnant and a teacher as well. Married to the same person whom I thought was nothing more than a best friend, but it turned out that he was the right person for me.

I hear a bark next to me, and I glance at the direction of said bark to stare at the same color of eyes as mines. I smile warmly at the puppy that has the same eye color as me to notice his white fur was a little darker meaning he was rolling around in the dirt.

"Reshiram, you really need to stop doing that," I scold the puppy gently making him bark once again, and point with his snot my stomach making me roll my eyes at him. "You really are a smart dog…. But we are both fine so don't worry," I add making him whine softly.

Reshiram a puppy that Marina and N gave to me and Touya when we moved from an old run out apartment to a new house in which took us by surprise since the little fellow had a brother. In which said brother called Zekrom is with N and Marina….. I don't know how they could live with that dog since it has weird red eyes….

I felt a soft tap on my lower leg making me look down to notice Reshiram giving me a blank look making me sigh, and bend down a little to pick up the puppy, and start walking to the rocking chair that was outside were the backyard is.

I sit down on in, and place Reshiram in a comfortable position for the both of us, and stare at the backyard where my little garden is. I sigh sadly knowing that I can't work on it anymore due that I am pregnant and Touya is over protective of me now.

I close my eyes not wanting to look at the small garden anymore knowing that if I did I will start working at it. Instead I start remembering the old times with a content smile on my face while petting Reshiram softly. The times I spend with him throughout the years we meet, and then the painful one's that I had during my times spent at the University. Didn't know being apart him for so much time would hurt that much.

I open my eyes to look at the garden once again trying to forget about that pain since he did unexpectedly appear in front of the University I attended with flowers in one hand and with a huge grin on his face while his clothing was a white suit with a black tie. I blush remembering that day due that it was a surprise for my birthday that my friends and parents wanted to be.

I suddenly hear the door that leads to the backyard crank open in which Reshiram turns its head to the side to look at the person who opened it while I stare at the clouds with a warm smile on my face knowing who it was already. I hear it close and then suddenly feel arms wrap themselves gently around my neck in a loving way when that was done I felt soft lips on my left cheek making me giggle softly.

"Hil, why are you outside? You're supposed to be taking a nap inside at this time," I heard Touya say in a disapproving manner of me being outside. I pout, and place my hands on his arms that were hugging my neck softly.

"I was just looking at the sky with Reshiram," I tell him softly while said Reshiram 'barks' in agreement to what I said. I nuzzle my face into his arms as if they were a scarf making me sigh in content. It was summer, but it was a little bit chilly outside making me wonder maybe perhaps that was worrying Touya a little that I might catch a cold?

"Are you sure? Not working on your garden?" Touya asks me in a suspicious manner.

"No, you told me to take it easy didn't you?" I pointed out with a warm smile on my face. Touya lets go of me and walks in front of me while Reshiram jumps out of my lap to sit next to the rocking chair while staring at Touya with a blank look on its face.

"I sure did, but sometimes you break the rules," Touya points out sounding like a parent in which makes me giggle knowing deep down he will make a wonderful dad. He gently places his hands on both sides of my face stopping me from giggling. I look at him with curiosity written in my eyes while he gives me a warm smile.

"I do?" I spoke up in an innocent way making Touya roll his eyes at me making me pout.

"You sure do! I hope none of our kid's turn out like that," Touya says while muttering the last part to himself making me chuckle, and place my hands on his arms giving them a little squeeze making him sigh.

"I think he or she will come out that way," I whisper to him with my eyes closed and a huge grin on my face just imagining our kid being quite the troublemaker.

"Don't say that Hil, but first thing first…. Go inside and take a nap, and then we can continue this conversation," Touya says changing the subject while commanding me at the same time. I sigh when his hands leave my face making my hands let go of his arms.

"No," I stubbornly say making him give me a half glare with his chocolate brown eyes.

"What was that?" Touya asks with an icy tone making me tense up, and give him the puppy eyes.

"I hate you," I blurted out making him look at me shock and hurt making him knee on the floor while placing his hands on my knees making me roll my eyes at him, but mentally sigh in relief. Only time he will stop acting over-protective was when I utter such words to him.

He coughs and suddenly stands up quickly me his back in the progress I could notice he was a little bit mad and sad at the same time. I suddenly felt a stingy sensation at the corner of my eyes making me stand up gently to hug him from behind tightly.

"I'm so sorry Yaya!" I blurted while shedding tears like crazy while deep down in my mind I was screaming profanities at my stupid hormones for making me act like that. He pries my arms away from him making me look at him shock to squeak in surprise due to like a flash of lightning he hugs me tightly. When did he learn to turn so fast like that?

I look up to have my blue eyes clash with his chocolate brown eyes to have mines close softly when I felt his lips on top of mines gently making me grunt angrily knowing he was doing that on purpose. He chuckles into the kiss making me growl menacingly at him wanting to bite his lower lip. He then breaks the kiss and starts cleaning my face taking the tears away like they weren't there to begin with.

"Now can we go take a nap together?" Touya asks me with a warm smile making me nuzzle my nose to his neck making him sigh. "Hil, don't you dare dodge the request," Touya adds making me stop what I was doing to look at him.

"Let's go then," I say happily while grasping his hands and starting to drag him inside with Reshiram carefully walking behind us.

"Now you're eager to take the nap?" Touya asks confused while I continue to drag him up the stairs when we reach the second floor of the house was only 3 rooms were located in which it was 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. I look at the first room to smile fondly and place my free hand on my stomach.

"Soon," I mutter happily to myself feeling Touya gently squeeze my hand making me look at him to notice he was giving me a warm smile. "What?" I ask while puffing my cheeks angrily.

"Nothing Hil," Touya playfully says while letting go of my hand starting to walk to our shared room making me walk behind him like a lost child. I look at his back, and then at his neck some of it is exposed making me gulp nervously having this feeling to bite it.

I quickly shook my head to the sides ignoring the hormones that were acting up making me groan angrily at myself. I quickly notice that I was left alone in the little hallway to walk quickly inside to notice Touya already prepared our red bed sheets and as well the pillows for us to jump in and just sleep.

I start taking my shoes off while keeping my eyes on Touya for some odd reason to blush scarlet red when he strips out of his shirt even though he has an under shirt it still felt as if I was looking at him half naked.

"Alright Hil is nap time for us, so come on," Touya says making me jump a little, and walk stiffly towards the bed. "Are you alright Hil?" Touya asks concerned while walking to the other side of the bed. I nod stiffly and climbed the bed gently before lying down on it.

"I'm fine Yaya just having hormone problems," I bluntly say while looking at him to giggle when his face turns red as a tomato and he quickly looks away. After all this years he is still has that innocent mind in him.

"Well then um…. Just sleep it off," Touya says while jumping into the bed making me pout and scout closer to him.

"No…. Right here right now," I icily said making Touya gulp, and wrap his arms around my waist making me grin.

"To tired," Touya mutters tiredly making me growl menacingly at him, but decide that only for today cuddling up to him was fine for me.

"Alright, but you're going to be my teddy bear for this nap," I childishly said making him chuckle while nuzzling to my hair and giving a sigh of content.

"I'm your teddy bear every night Hil," Touya states while giving a big yawn before closing his eyes making me sigh in content when his cologne and scent hit my nostrils making me hug him tighter to growl knowing my stomach won't let me.

"You're going to be a wonderful dad Yaya," I quietly say with a warm smile on my face.

"Mhm?" Touya mutters making me blush in embarrassment do that I was thinking he was already fast asleep. I sigh and look down to see my plump stomach and grin, and back to nuzzling my face into his neck happily.

"Nigh Yaya!" I say childish while giving a loud yawn making him chuckle when I felt the rumble of his chest.

"Alright, night Hil," Touya says happily.

I smile in content really glad that this happened to my life. You know why? For my best friend turned into my boyfriend in high school, and then the finishing touch into my husband who unfortunately is over-protective of me do to the pregnancy. In which really I only fainted once and he had a panic attack since that day he has being like that, but I don't blame him at all.

"I love you," I mutter.

"I love you too," Touya says in a soft tone in his voice making me have tears in the corner of my eyes do to how happy I was with him.

Thinking way back in high school wandering if I never confessed would we still be best friends? If I never knew about my true feelings for him thanks to that whore Clarissa would we be like we used to be? I don't regret making him my husband, for we are still the same just that we act lovey dove. Sadly if Clarissa never appeared in my life I wouldn't be here with him right at this moment cuddling each oh! I can't forget May's push as well! She did also help me so much in which I still need to repay in a way sadly only Brendan will know.

I smile warmly knowing that Touya brightens my day every day, and at the same time mentally laugh nervously knowing his mom is waiting like a hawk for the birth of the baby same with my mom and other people as well. Well life couldn't get better right? A new light is coming to our world in a few months and I can't wait.

* * *

Well this is the end from the story a new light in my eyes~ I would like to thank everyone who favored it, Follow it, and of course reviewed it~ Thank you so much ^w^/

I hope the ending is to all of your liking, but for me to do a sequel for this one just in case will take a huge amount of time since I will be busy with other fanfics I need to finish, and the horror one I am trying my best to finish.

Well then Disclamer quickly~ I don't own Pokémon and Peace out guys~

Read, Review and Enjoy of course~

Adios I gracias por leer~ c:


End file.
